Life Begins at 40
by Louise Lewin
Summary: O/S for A Jasper For Me. On the eve of Bella's fortieth birthday, her friends take her to Las Vegas. While there, she meets a young male stripper, Edward Masen, who may be just what she's been missing. Along with his Texan friend, can Edward show Bella life really can begin at forty? Some slash. ExB, ExBxJ, MA.


**For my BiFF, A Jasper For Me. An amazing woman and great friend! Love you! Happy birthday :)**

**Beta'd by PTB.**

* * *

Life Begins at 40

Dusk was setting in over the Bellagio as I put on my black and burgundy high-waist garter belt, pleased with the reflection in the hotel room mirror. The day the fashion head honchos decided high-waisted lingerie was back was a fucking brilliant day in my book. We ladies who no longer had the taut stomach of a nineteen-year-old cheerleader, and who actually had curves, could finally wear the silhouette-smoothing underwear without looking like grannies; now we looked like sexy 1950s pin-ups. I was only an American size six to eight, but I had an ass, tits, and thighs that actually met near the top. And I was proud of it.

I had just finished snapping up my silk stockings when a knock at the door sounded. I didn't have time to put a robe on to answer it before it opened and in came my two best friends, one of whom was waving a key card.

"I got a spare," Alice told me before I could ask. Her cropped black hair was perfectly coiffed, and she tottered on heels that only brought her to a height of five foot, two inches at the most.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I asked, taking it from her.

"Quit your yakking," Rose said. "I've got liquor to drink, money to gamble, and oiled-up hunks of man-meat to ogle!"

I laughed. "Like I'd be late for that! I just need to put my dress and shoes on, and I'm done."

Rosalie McCarty, Alice Brandon and I had flown into Las Vegas that afternoon from Los Angeles. They were the very best friends a woman could have and had decided to make my fortieth birthday a whole lot less painful by taking me to Sin City. It was a very apt place for us three, whose personalities and pay cheques were dwarfed only by our libidos. That's not to say we were tramps—they were both married, and I'd gone through long spells of celibacy where I was perfectly happy to double-click my own mouse, so to speak. We were just three confident, sexy-ass women who knew what we wanted and enjoyed harmless flirting, fantasising … and fucking, though they kept theirs within their marriages, of course. I was content with my life, but I felt something was missing. Luckily, my friends and job kept me busy.

I was a Hollywood agent who represented several superstars—actors, musicians and models. Obviously, I had started in the lower ranks, but my no-nonsense handling of egos, combined with my negotiating skills and organisation, meant I was soon moving up the ladder. I could negotiate a mutually beneficial contract and manage both parties, and I knew instantly when someone had what it took to make it big. I absolutely loved my job, even though it could be demanding and frustrating as hell.

Though LA was now my home, I had been brought up further north, in the little town of Forks, Washington. My dad, Charlie, raised me on his own after my mom died when I was just two years old. It took him a long time to move on, and he never got over her death completely, but he made his peace with it. He married Sue Clearwater when I was fifteen, and she was the only mom I had ever known. It was in Forks that I met Rosalie Hale (as she was then) at the age of twelve. Her family had just moved from Rochester, NY, and we clicked instantly. Even then she was beautiful, with lustrous blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also surprisingly bold and brash and brought out me out of my shell. Fast forward six years and we were off to UCLA together.

It was in Los Angeles that we met Alice Brandon, who was Alice Cullen at that time. She was a kooky rich kid, who never needed to work if she didn't want to, but she wasn't stuck-up or pretentious. For some reason, her crazy, offbeat personality and style fit in perfectly with us. She was always into the mystical and spiritual—one week she was reading tea leaves, the next becoming a Buddhist. Her love for Zen eventually led her to open a mind, body and soul well-being centre, with alternative therapies, yoga, and meditation at its heart.

And there we were, celebrating the last of us to turn forty. I wasn't quite sure where the time had gone, but I wouldn't mind having some of it back.

I slipped on my short burgundy bandage dress, asking one of the girls to zip me up, and they gave me their approval of the way it clung to my every curve. It had a beautiful deep back, which I showed off by pinning my chestnut tresses up loosely, letting curls fall down around my face. With my black pumps on my feet, we headed downstairs to one of the bars, ordering a round of cosmopolitans.

"So, Bella, judging by that _hot _lingerie, am I right in thinking you're on the prowl tonight?" Rose asked as we sipped our drinks.

I laughed. "Please, like you aren't wearing equally sexy underwear!"

"You got me. I've been in talks to design my own collection, actually. Lingerie for real women."

Rosalie had been discovered by a scout for a modelling agency in our sophomore year at UCLA, and she ended up dropping out to follow her career. She was hugely successful, being the cover girl for _Sports Illustrated _1994 Swimsuit Edition, and as soon as I found my way into the agency business, she insisted on taking a chance with me. I always thought it was out of loyalty, but she said she genuinely trusted me more than anyone else, and in turn, it propelled my own career. In the last few years, she had moved into designing her own clothing and make-up ranges.

"I think it would be really successful," Alice said. "You could totally model it, too! You've still got the figure you had in college. Bitch."

We all giggled. "So, Bella, you subtly diverted the question. Are you looking for a nice juicy steak tonight?"

I shook my head. The truth was, while I wouldn't be opposed to a roll between the sheets, I wasn't actively seeking anything other than a good time with my friends. The lingerie just made me feel pretty, sexy and confident. "That's not my sole aim," I told them. "But you never know, ladies. I've been used to my toys for far too long."

"How long has it been anyway?" Rose asked. "Four, five months?"

"Try nine!" I exclaimed. "The last guy I was with was Alec, and he didn't exactly rock my world. When the guy needs Viagra and still struggles, it takes some of the fun out of it."

We've dated lots of guys through the years, and had two failed marriages and one broken engagement between us before anyone got their Happily Ever After. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that. I wanted the love, lust and companionship of the right man. I thought I had found him in Jacob Black, a high-flying lawyer ten years my senior. We even got engaged seven years ago, but after I caught him fucking his secretary—can you say cliché?—I kicked his ass to the curb. It hurt my pride more than my heart, which made me realise I never truly loved him.

In 1996, Alice married a … well, a hippie. A long-haired, Woodstock-reminiscent, sixties throwback named Alistair. Yes, you heard me—Alice and Alistair. Their relationship eventually disintegrated after his 'recreational' toking became an all-day, everyday activity, and they divorced after six years of marriage. She was now married to Peter, a thoroughly decent guy who treated her like a queen.

Rose also married twice, first to a big-shot Hollywood director, Royce King. They were happy for a time, before he became too controlling; _no one _told Rosalie Hale what to do. When Royce attacked her when they were out one night, she was rescued by Emmett McCarty of the LAPD, and two years later, they were married. They now had a five year old daughter, Lily.

"Nine freakin' months?!" Rose cried, making the table next to us turn around. "I got laid nine _hours _ago, Bella!"

"Yes, but you have a husband," I reminded her.

"Please tell me you still mow the lawn, even if no one's playing in the yard!"

"Of course!" I told her. "You never know when someone will fancy a picnic."

When we had stopped giggling, Alice clapped her hands together. "We should totally pay for a private dance for you at Midnight Sun tonight," she said.

I nodded vehemently. "I would like you to know, I am _very _on board with this plan."

We clinked our almost empty glasses together and drained them.

#

While Alice, Rose and I were certainly not the youngest women in the casino, we were still receiving a lot of attention. Rich, older men were gifting us chips worth ridiculous sums just to sit and play at their table. Alice and I were amateurs, enjoying the atmosphere and watching the super-wealthy take wads of notes out of their wallets, more than playing ourselves. Rose, on the other hand, was keen on casinos and knew what she was doing.

I had a pleasant buzz going on by the time we reached Midnight Sun. "T minus one hour, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, squeezing me tight as we grabbed a table right in front of the stage. There were male dancers on side stages, but we wanted to be by the main one, right where the best action was.

"Until the main show?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but you have only one hour left in your thirties! Actually, make that fifty-nine minutes."

I groaned. "I thought you brought me here to make me _forget _my birthday?"

"We never said that," Rose replied. "We brought you here to make it easier on you, and hello, we're at a male strip club! If that doesn't ease the pain of turning forty, I don't know what the fuck will. Tan, toned, tight muscles … holy shit, is it hot in here?"

"Need I remind you, you are married," I said with a giggle.

"Hey, I can browse the store, just not handle the merchandise. I'm a _very _good window shopper."

Just under an hour later, the lights dimmed, and a pulsing, sensual beat sounded from the speakers. From below the light dry ice swirling on the stage floor, six figures appeared. The lowered lights only illuminated their silhouettes, but you could tell they were fit. The thrum of the music began to grow louder, and as it reached its crescendo, the men turned around and the lights went up.

_Fuck me. _

Those were the only words that came to mind as I stared at the perfection before me. No clothes had been taken off yet, and I was already like a bitch in heat. All six guys were sexy, especially a blond one farther down the stage, dressed as a cowboy, but my eyes were fixated on the sex god before me. He could only have been early twenties, with bronze-hued hair sticking out from his fedora. From what I could see, his face was utter perfection, rugged and manly, yet beautiful, and the dark pin-striped suit he wore was tantalisingly form-fitting around his toned body. This guy was Hollywood heartthrob material. The music was pulsing through the club as they began to move, my man loosening the tie around his neck.

He moved sinuously to the beat, his suit jacket being shimmied slowly, teasingly, down his broad shoulders. The white shirt beneath was not very opaque under the bright lights, and from here, I could see his chiselled torso. I was already struggling not to get up on stage and mount him, and it had only just started. His verdant green eyes caught mine, and I felt a familiar tingling between my legs, as well as an altogether new electric charge in the vicinity.

Without stopping his movements, he loosened his tie further and threw it behind him. In my lust-filled state, I hadn't notice him take his shoes off but he was barefoot. I was salivating as one by one, he undid his buttons, revealing an oiled-up, light tan chest and ripped abs. He had a trail of dark coppery hair disappearing into his pants, and there was a hint of a tattoo going over his shoulder. _Fuck. _He was glorious.

His shirt was open and pushed back off his shoulders as he rolled his body to the music. Maybe it was a talent of his, to be able to make every woman think he was looking directly at her, desiring her, but I could swear he _was_ looking at me, and me only. Our eyes were locked as he moved lithely and sensually; it felt intimate, like there was a tether between us, and he was dancing just for me. The beat of the music changed in intensity, as 'Freak Me'by Silkbegan to play, and he sank to his knees at the front of the stage, undulating those hips.

_Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body, baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

He ran his hands over his oiled-up, ripped torso. _Fuck me! _I wanted to be the one doing that!

_Baby don't you understand  
I wanna be your nasty man  
I wanna make your body scream  
And you will know just what I mean_

Back on his feet, he slowly undid his zipper, sending the ladies in the club even wilder. Inch by inch he lowered his pants, revealing a short, tight pair of briefs that showed his very generous package. And was it wishful thinking making me see things, or was he hard? He stepped from his slacks turning around and showing his firm ass in those little briefs. I wanted to bite it.

_Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body, baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

I wanted to do those things to him. God, I wanted him! I sensed the end of the routine approaching as he went back to his starting position, and with a final flourish, his shorts were ripped from his body and replaced with his fedora to protect his modesty. _Fuck, _my mouth was dry.

When I could actually tear my eyes away from his crotch, I noticed his own were mischievous, and he had a smirk on those sexy lips. And he was staring right at me again. Screw it, I wasn't looking away.

The screams from the audience were deafening, and turned to good-natured boos when the lights went down and the six hunks disappeared below the stage again.

Neither Rose, Alice nor I said a word for a minute.

"Fuck me, I need a strong drink," Rose said. "But first, I am going to purchase you a session with your man. Don't think I didn't notice which one you had your eye on!"

I highly doubted I would get a private session as the club was full of women who wanted those sexy-ass men, but Rose surprised me, coming back ten minutes later with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, you have an hour with him," she said.

"Are you serious?!" Alice and I screamed in unison.

"One hundred percent. No touching of course, but who knows … maybe you've just got to turn on your cougar charm." Rose smirked. "Who am I kidding? You've been working that charm all night! He couldn't keep his eyes off you! Now come on, you don't want to waste a moment!"

My stomach was churning with excited anticipation as I entered one of the private rooms, which weren't seedy at all. There were sofas of crushed crimson velvet, low-level, ambient lighting, grand gilded mirrors, a docking station, champagne on ice, and what looked to be a little dressing area hidden behind satin and velvet curtains.

I had just poured myself a glass of champagne when I heard a knock, and the door opened. I knew it was him even with my back turned, and I wondered what he thought. He had seemed to be watching me the entire time I was watching him, but it was difficult to tell if there was any deeper meaning behind it.

Slowly, I spun on my heel, smiling seductively at him. He was wearing pants but his torso was still bare and glistening with a sheen of oil.

"I was hoping you'd booked this," he said, his voice smooth like decadent silk with all the grit of a man. If I hadn't been wet before, I certainly was then. "God, you're even sexier now I can see you properly." His eyes travelled up and down my body, dark with obvious lust.

"Well, thank you …?"

"Edward," he said, introducing himself. "Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella." I sauntered over to one of the sofas, swaying my hips as I walked, and I could have sworn I heard him groan. "Why don't you come and sit next to me?"

A wicked grin crossed his lips. "Don't you want a private dance, Bella?"

"More than you know," I said huskily. "But right now, I want you next to me."

Edward's smirk grew, and he sat down beside me, so close our knees were touching. "So, what brings you to Vegas?"

"A big birthday."

"Yours?"

"Yes … too big. As of an hour ago, I am officially forty."

"Happy birthday. It's just a number, Bella—you were still the sexiest woman in the club tonight," he murmured. "Normally, I don't see anyone in that crowd, but something happened out there. I couldn't look away from you when I was on stage—your gorgeous eyes, your pouty lips, your legs, your breasts … did you feel something?"

"Do you have a thing for older women, Edward?" I teased. "I must have almost a couple of decades on you … but yes, I feel something."

"If they're all as sexy as you, I definitely have a thing for older women," he said lowly, leaning into my ear and trailing a fingertip down my cheek. "You had me so hard up there tonight. I had so many fantasies running through my head, all full of naughty things I wanted to do to you."

My breath hitched; I couldn't help it. His words and his tone were so fucking sexy, not to mention his warm breath right next to my ear.

"What a shame this room has a no touching rule, then," I said provocatively. "But you know something? My hotel room carries the opposite rule. Touching is absolutely obligatory."

"Hmm, that is interesting … maybe you need someone to keep you company tonight. It _is _your birthday, after all."

A thought just occurred to me, and I instantly felt bad for it. "Edward, would you be expecting … payment?"

His eyes widened. "No! God, no! I'm not a whore. I just want to be with you. Badly."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I put my hand on his knee and squeezed. "I have a voracious appetite when it comes to sex, Edward; I love giving and receiving pleasure. I'm aching to have a certain young, hot, hard stud in my bed who can go for hours."

"_Fuck," _he swore.

I decided to take it up a notch. What did I have to lose? "You know what would be even better than that, though?"

"What?"

"Having _two_ young, hot, hard studs in my bed who can go for hours ... pleasing me … and each other."

This time his breath hitched. When he spoke, his voice was rough with want. "Is that what you would like for your birthday, Bella?"

I was surprised—I was not expecting him to go for it. "Very much so," I answered. "But there is something between you and me—a connection, as you said—and I won't be disappointed if you want to keep things just between us. I still want you."

"Bella," he whispered. "At some stage, I want to make love to you, just the two of us. I want to spend hours driving you crazy as I explore every inch of your skin. But I want to give you everything you want, and the fantasy you described … well, I want it very much. I have a friend who works here who is in an open relationship; he's very liberal and hedonistic. Sometimes when we're horny, we like to have some fun together, no strings. We get out in about half an hour; I'm sure he'd love to join us."

Our breathing was heavy with excitement and lust. "Do you know how hot that is, Edward?" I whispered huskily. "Do you like giving head to both men and women? Have you ever been fucked while you are buried inside a woman's pussy?"

"_God. _I love to suck cock as well as licking pussy … and no, I haven't ever been fucked while fucking at the same time … I think that needs to be changed."

Our mouths were so close, it would have been so easy to kiss him. Instead, I reached into my bag and pulled out the spare key card I had taken from Alice, along with the room number slip. Teasingly, I swept my tongue along his lower lip. He tasted fucking delicious, all man and peppermint.

"I'll see you in an hour."

#

"Bitch, I am so jealous," Rosalie said as we walked into the lobby. They were going back to the casino and bar for a bit while I headed on upstairs. "I mean, I love my husband, but sex with two twenty-somethings who are also into some guy-on-guy action? I'm kinda hating you right now."

"Yeah, we need details in the morning, Bella," Alice agreed. "Every single sweaty, sexy detail."

I giggled. "Okay, guys, just don't wake me up too early. Thanks for the best evening!"

"The best is yet to come!" they both yelled in unison.

Laughing, I gave them a kiss on the cheek and got in the elevator. Fuck me, was this really happening? I was so wet already and Edward and his mystery stripper friend weren't even there! In my hotel room, I managed to unzip myself, stepping from my dress, although I kept my heels on with my lingerie and stockings. I released my hair from the pins holding it in place and freshened up a little, giving myself a light spritz of perfume. I probably had about ten minutes, give or take, before they would be here, so after waiting a few more and lowering the lighting to a soft glow, I lay back on the king-size bed, propping myself up on throw pillows and bending one leg at the knee.

My heart lurched with excitement and a few nerves when I heard the key card slide in and the handle turn. Edward appeared first, looking even more magnificent than he had in the club, in low-slung, dark-wash jeans and a tight grey T-shirt. His eyes were hungry, predatory as he saw me.

"Well, are ya gonna introduce me?" a southern-accented voice said from behind him.

That broke Edward's trance, and he stepped farther into the room, letting me see the man who had spoken. It was the sexy, dirty-blond dancer from the stage. He wasn't quite as tall as Edward, but he was slightly tanner, with sparkling blue eyes.

"Bella, this is my friend, Jasper," Edward said, grinning. "Jasper, this is Bella. She's the birthday girl whose wish we are going to make come true."

"Hello there, darlin'. Edward wasn't lying, you really are one fine, sexy lady."

"Thank you, Jasper. Now, boys, why don't you make yourselves more comfortable and come over here?" I patted the spaces on either side of me. The guys shot each other a wicked grin before lifting their T-shirts over their heads, revealing their hard, defined torsos, Jasper's also with a tattoo—on his ribcage. They quickly took off their shoes, socks, and jeans, and climbed onto the bed in their tight boxer-briefs; they were hard already.

Jasper dropped his lips immediately to my shoulder while Edward caught me in a searing kiss. I ran a hand up and down both their chests, and they both groaned when my fingertips dipped just below the band of their underwear before I began my ascent again. Jasper then took over kissing me while Edward pushed my bra strap down and kissed my collar bone. Both sets of hands wandered over my lingerie-clad body, but neither would reach where I needed them most.

Edward unclasped my bra and slid it off, leaving my nipples standing to attention. "Christ, you're beautiful, Bella," he murmured. He shared a look of lust with Jasper and both took a hardened peak in their mouths, sending shockwaves through my body.

"Oh God!" I cried out. They licked and nipped and sucked for a few minutes, before Jasper pulled Edward's head up and kissed him hard. Getting to their knees, they groaned into each other's mouths as their cloth-covered erections pressed together.

I got on all fours and reached into their boxer-briefs, pushing them down past their firm asses and began pumping their thick, hard cocks. They groaned even louder, breaking apart as they watched me lick up Jasper's shaft, then Edward's, swirling my tongue around their tips where pre-cum was beading.

Still jerking Edward's dick firmly, I sucked Jasper in, hollowing my cheeks and tightening my lips around him. It was so naughty, pleasuring two hot and hard guys at once, especially given the fact Edward was now kissing Jasper's neck. I felt a hand, I wasn't sure whose, dip into my panties and stroke my slick folds from behind.

"You're so wet, Bella," Edward groaned. "Does all this cock turn you on?"

I moaned around Jasper and suddenly felt two fingers being thrust inside me, eliciting more muffled whimpers of pleasure.

"Fuck," Jasper grunted. "You've got to try Bella's hot little mouth, Edward. She's amazing."

Edward was bucking his hips in time with my hand, and I moved my mouth to his cock. I loved feeling his strength as he hit the back of my throat.

"Oh baby, Jasper's right," Edward cooed, sending another flood of moisture between my legs. "Your mouth is so fucking good. I can't wait to spill my load down your throat later."

God, their dirty mouths were going to kill me. I was thrusting my hips back on whoever was finger-fucking me, trying to get more. My panties were absolutely soaked.

Edward tenderly pulled me up to kiss me, and I felt Jasper unsnapping my garter belt. They laid me back, and after another fuck-hot kiss, removed the last of my underwear. Jasper was stroking Edward's cock as they both stared at me with burning desire. I couldn't help but rub my clit—the sight of them together was just too fucking hot.

"Do you like this, Bella?" Jasper asked, his voice gravelly. "Does it turn you on to see me jerking Edward off? His big cock in my hands? Is that why you can't resist playing with that beautiful, wet pussy of yours?"

"Fuck yes, so much!"

"It feels so good," Edward told me. "Tell us, Bella, would you like one of us to pleasure you right now, or do you want to watch Jasper suck my cock?"

"Let me watch," I pleaded wantonly, sliding a finger into my pussy. They smirked, climbing off the bed, and fetching some lube. Jasper then dropped to his knees, taking Edward's arousal into his mouth and teasing his ass with a finger, making him groan. He was stretching him, preparing him. I never took my eyes off of them, feeling myself get closer as Edward's grunts filled the room.

"Another, Jazz," he groaned. "I need more."

After several minutes, he pulled out of Jasper's mouth, climbing back on the bed beside me. Despite the haze of lust that had settled on the room, I still felt that connection with Edward, especially when he looked at me. Something that went far _beyond _physical attraction. I looked up into his eyes as I took him into my mouth.

Suddenly, I felt a long, slow lick up my dripping sex. Jasper's hands were resting on my thighs as he began flicking my clit with his tongue.

"Does Jasper's tongue feel good, baby?" Edward asked, making me moan around him in affirmation. He threaded his fingers gently through my hair. "So fucking hot, Bella, watching you getting licked out while you suck my dick." He was panting as sweat beaded on his brow. "After Jasper's mouth and now yours, I'm so _fucking close_ to blowing, baby. Do you want it?"

I nodded and moaned the best I could, sparks shooting through me from where Jasper was continuing his oral assault on my pussy. His tongue dipped inside of me while he rubbed circles around my clit. I was so close, too. I could see Jasper was pumping his own cock, and I knew we were seconds away from coming.

I pressed a finger inside Edward's asshole, finding it a little relaxed already from where Jasper had already begun, and that sent him over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled, releasing spurt after spurt on my tongue. "That's it, baby, suck it!"

My senses were completely overloaded, and I began to tremble myself, my orgasm overtaking me as I was still sucking Edward's release down. He pulled from my mouth while I was still flying, but as soon as I recovered, I watched as Edward sucked Jasper to his climax.

"Shit, Edward … perfect mouth … ungh … _fuck!"_

The three of us collapsed, momentarily spent while we caught our breath. After a minute or two, I felt the guys both harden again. I couldn't contain my glee; there was definitely something to be said for younger guys. Edward's body ended up positioned between my legs, kissing me tenderly, sensually, as Jasper lubed his fingers again and continued preparing Edward's ass.

"Oh, yes," he moaned against my lips as I stroked him.

"His ass is so tight, Bella," Jasper told me. "I've got two fingers sliding into him right now. I can't wait to feel him wrapped around my dick."

Edward and I broke apart for air, our mouths still close as we breathed. "Do you like it, baby?" I asked him. "Do Jasper's fingers feel good inside you?"

"So good. I need more, Jazz, please," he said as I weaved my fingers through his hair, tugging lightly until our tongues met.

"Edward, you ready for my cock?" Jasper asked after a few more minutes of sensual touches. "Bella, are you ready for his?"

"Please," we both replied. Jasper got up to get a couple of condoms, and they rolled them expertly down their hard lengths. Edward looked me deep in the eyes as he pushed into me, sending sparks of unparalleled pleasure through me.

"How does she feel, Edward?" Jasper asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Like heaven," he replied, almost reverently, never breaking our locked gaze as he thrust into me long, slow, and deep. It was the most pleasure I had ever experienced in my entire life.

"Is that big cock of his stretching you, Bella?"

"Yeah, it's so good," I panted. "Shit, I didn't know guys your age could fuck like this."

Both smirking, Edward slowed the pace as Jasper began to push inside him. They both groaned, Edward dropping his head to my shoulder as he adjusted to the intrusion, and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"So fucking tight," Jasper grunted. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"Fuck yeah," he replied, breathing heavily. "It's indescribable … Bella wrapped around me and you inside of me. Fuck me, Jazz."

Slowly, and with a little trial and error, we managed to find a rhythm that suited all of us. Edward's brow was furrowed in concentration at the sheer pleasure of the tug of war he was feeling, and again I began to experience sensation overload. The smell of sex and arousal hung in the air, the room filled with grunts, groans, and slapping of skin. Edward's cock was striking my g-spot with every thrust, his pelvic bone rubbing against my clit, and I could see Jasper's face contorted in pleasure over Edward's shoulder.

"Do you like watching Edward get fucked, Bella?" Jasper asked me, panting.

"God yes! You're so hot together." I could feel the coil in my stomach already, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer, even though I wanted to keep going.

"I don't need to ask if you like me fucking your ass, Edward," Jasper said with a lazy smirk. "You take my dick so well."

"Fuck, I can't hold out much longer," Edward groaned, as he began to piston into me harder. "It's too fucking good!"

I tried to hold off, but the increase in pace gave me that last little push, and suddenly a tidal wave of bliss crashed over me and a domino effect began. "Shit … holy fuck … I'm coming!" I yelled as I clamped down on Edward's length.

"Yeah, Bella … coming so _fucking_ hard!" he groaned. "Oh_ God, _milk my cock! Jazz, fuck me harder!"

"So goddamn tight when you come, Edward … oh, shit … _yes!_"

I swear the intensity of my orgasm made me pass out for a few seconds. I felt like my entire body was made of jelly. After their own climaxes had passed, the guys got up on seemingly equally shaky legs and got rid of their condoms. My eyes began to close, though I tried to keep them open, and soon I heard the shower running. A few seconds or minutes later, all was quiet again apart from two hushed, deep voices. I tried to force my eyes open, but it was useless. I felt lips on my forehead and heard Jasper's voice whisper in my ear, "Happy birthday, Bella."

A few seconds later, I heard the door to the room close. Had they both left? I hadn't expected Jasper to stay, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt Edward had gone without saying goodbye. I thought there was something there … I guess he had his fun and that was that. Why would he want to stick around with a forty-year-old?

I suddenly felt very sad.

That realisation seemed to have woken me up enough, because I managed to open my eyes. To my surprise, Edward hadn't gone at all. He was standing over by the minibar in all his naked glory, gulping down a bottle of mineral water.

"You're still here," I said.

His face fell. "I'm sorry, I thought …"

I gasped at his assumption. "No, Edward, I'm glad you're still here. I thought you'd left. I heard the door close."

He set down the bottle of water and slipped into bed beside me, stroking my face. "Bella, I meant what I said … I feel something with you, something that goes a lot deeper than great sex and physical attraction. I'm falling hard for you. Jasper said he saw it immediately and thought me and you could do with some time alone. I will still be here tomorrow, so let's get some sleep, okay beautiful?" He kissed my lips tenderly, and I laid my head on his chest. It was almost dawn already, and the night's activities had worn us both out.

I fell asleep to the steady, rhythmical beat of Edward's heart, and I could not recall a time I felt happier.

#

When I awoke late morning, my heart sank; the bed was empty. That disappointment changed when I saw Edward wheeling in a breakfast cart. He had his t-shirt and boxers on, his hair chaotic, and looked utterly delicious.

"Happy birthday again, Bella," he said, grinning. "I wasn't sure what to order, so I got pancakes, bacon, orange juice and coffee. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect!" I got up to put a robe on. "Thank you."

We were both ravenous, and we shared intense glances as we talked and ate. Afterwards, he pulled me back to bed and wrapped me in his arms. "So, how long are you in Vegas?"

"Just four more nights," I said sadly. Edward looked equally morose, though he tried to mask it.

"Where's home?"

"LA," I told him. We were silent for a moment, and he looked so lost, I wanted to make everything better. He couldn't have a great life; no kid grows up wanting to be a stripper. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you strip?" I asked tentatively.

He sighed, trailing his fingertips up my arm. "I don't like it, but it pays well. My only other option is to wait tables, really, and that doesn't pay nearly as much. I never got a chance to finish school or go to college; my parents died when I was fifteen, and I ended up running from the group home I was in. No one noticed."

My heart broke for him. "Oh, Edward, that's terrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. How old are you now?"

"Twenty-two. I just got by for years, on the streets mostly, then once I turned eighteen, I started stripping in the seedier places that didn't care about my age. Midnight Sun is one of the better Vegas strip clubs. Well, of course you know that, or you wouldn't have been there."

I laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Do you have any family?" I asked. "Or at least good friends?"

"No family, Bella. My parents were long estranged from their own and had no siblings. As for friends, I have the guys I work with—Jasper is my closest friend, I suppose, but he's a very sociable guy. Most of the time, I'm just very lonely." He smiled sadly. "But enough of this, today is your birthday, and I'm not going to bring you down. I'm sure your friends will be looking for you at some point, so if I can just grab a shower …?"

I didn't know what the fuck was happening to me, but the thought of him leaving and of being apart from him was physically painful. The idea of leaving him in five days, leaving him alone and in a job he hated … that hurt so much, too. I wanted better for him, yes, but more than that, I wanted to be the reason he smiled every day. I wanted to hear his laugh every morning and go to sleep in his arms every night. I realised … I was falling in love with him. I briefly considered the fact I was crazy, and yes, most people would think I was for trusting this man … but I did. I didn't get where I was as an agent without being able to read people.

"Come with me," I blurted out.

He frowned. "Come where?"

"LA. Come with me."

His jaw dropped open as he appraised me. "Bella, I can't just come to LA … I have no job and nowhere to live."

"Leave it with me," I told him, sitting up and taking his hands in mine. "I have contacts, Edward—you would be snapped up for a model like a shot. It could put you through college if you didn't want to do that forever. I own a house in Santa Monica—you could just stay until you get on your feet, if that's what you wanted."

The furrow in his brow deepened. "Why are you prepared to do this for me?"

"Because I can't walk away now," I told him honestly. "I lead a happy life, Edward—great friends, great job, great family—but one thing has always been missing. Call me crazy, but I know I've found it in you. My heart knows it. So … will you come with me?"

He looked at me intensely for a minute, before kissing me fiercely. "My heart knows it, too. Yes, I'll come with you."

#

Five days later, I was sat in Edward's lap in first class (I insisted) as we flew west, a white gold band on my ring finger. Rose and Alice were strangely happy for us. Sure, they thought we were crazy, but we didn't care. Edward had quit his job and handed in his key for the tiny, weekly-rented apartment he lived in. They were really just hotel rooms converted into apartments, but he hadn't wanted to spend more money as he was trying to save.

We went for lunch with Jasper one day, which was really good (clean) fun. He was a great guy and extremely attractive, but I didn't have that romantic connection to him. Edward and I told him he had to come visit us in LA some time, and we had each exchanged mischievous glances. Edward and I definitely wouldn't be inviting someone into our bed on a regular basis, but I could see it happening again if it was Jasper.

A day later, he stood as Best Man for Edward, while Rose and Alice were my bridesmaids. My father would have a conniption, but I was a grown woman, and deep down, I knew this was right. It was the simplest but most perfect wedding I could have envisaged.

That night, when Edward and I made love, it was even more pleasurable than our three-way, because as exciting as that had been, the union following our wedding had such intense emotions and intimacy. I thought I had been made love to before Edward; I was wrong. Each touch, each kiss, each whisper, was an expression of the purest, most heartfelt devotion and adoration.

The stewardess finished pouring our champagne, and as she disappeared, Edward and I clinked our glasses together. "To us," we toasted.

Us. Mr and Mrs Masen. Edward and Bella.

It was the start of a new chapter.

It may have been a total cliché, but my life really was beginning at forty.


End file.
